


Tan cerca...

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Has a Plan, M/M, Stiles' still awesome, wth I was thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles está MUY emocionado con la perspectiva de ir a cierta fiesta... ¿Pero qué se encontrará allí?<br/>¿Y qué pasará tras la misma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oneshot Precuela

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, este AU tiene su historia... Y es que tengo la continuación con exactamente 8 capítulos. Así que si queréis que la suba tenéis que decírmelo ^^  
> Pero sólo si este os gusta lo suficiente. Lo digo más que nada porque el fic está a mano y tendría que pasarlo al ordenador.
> 
> Disfrutad~

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Fic_SterekAU.jpg)

A Stiles le gusta mucho hablar. Demasiado. Sin parar. Podría tirarse horas y horas contando cualquier chorrada y seguiría por más tiempo rebatiendo sus propias palabras.  
Ese impulso se multiplica cuando está nervioso o emocionado.  
Por eso, cuando su mejor amigo Scott le invita a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lydia Martin, de la que siempre ha estado enamorado y continúa estándolo, no puede dejar de hablar.

-Mañana a las 7... Has dicho a las 7, ¿no? Tendré que cenar antes, porque WOAH, sabes que tengo que cenar con mi padre salga o no salga. Ya sabes, es un ritual desde... _aquello_ -hace un gesto de comillas con los dedos y prosigue-. Y no sé qué ponerme, tío. Un smoquin es DEMASIADO, ya que no será una fiesta formal... ¿Verdad? Joder, tal vez lo sea y yo sin traje... ¿Tienes uno que puedas prestarme? No, espera, pregunta estúpida, no tienes -chasquea con la lengua y Scott resopla.

-Si llego a saber que te pondrías así te lo hubiese dicho mañana al salir de clase.

-¿Así cómo? Si estoy normal... Oye, por cierto, me estás invitando a mí porque Allison ya estará allí, ¿verdad? Que a mí no me engañas.

Se le escapa una risita a su amigo-. Obviamente. Pero no lo vayas soltando por ahí, que no quiero que todos piensen que somos _gays_ y...

-Ser gay no es malo, tío -y por un momento parece estarle regañando.

-Sí si lo somos entre nosotros, y no es el caso. Brindaré mañana por eso...

-A veces pienso que no me quieres...

-No, Stiles, ¿en serio? ¿EN SERIO? -con un suspiro, palmea su hombro y se aleja mochila al hombro.

Como siempre, Stiles se queda mirándole con un gesto de profunda concentración en la cara y la boca medio abierta. No puede evitarlo.

 

Resulta ridículo pensar la de veces que rebuscó en su armario en busca de _algo decente que ponerme_ , teniendo en cuenta que era un chico y los chicos, bueno, siempre se ponen lo primero que pillan. Stiles no. Al menos no ese día. Quería causarle una buena impresión a Lydia, entrarle por los ojos y que le pidiese llevarle un vaso de refresco, o que le pidiese bailar, o incluso un beso... Un beso estaría bien. Mejor que lo del vaso de refresco e incluso que el baile. Pero eso no iba a pasar si llevaba lo de siempre.  
Y terminó llevando lo de siempre. Su padre ayudó mucho en eso, diciéndole que si la chica en cuestión no le quería por cómo era es que no valía la pena. Y no es que aquel discurso tan típico ayudase a Stiles a decidirse, qué va, es que realmente no tenía nada que ponerse y odiaba tener la habitación como una pocilga. Eso tal vez sobraba en el esquema, pero en su opinión era algo a tener en cuenta.  
Tras recoger a Scott en su casa ( _-Esto es todavía más **gay** , Stiles. -Si prefieres ir a pie..._), llegar a la de Lydia fue sólo cuestión de minutos. Antes de salir del coche, su adorado Jeep, inspiró unas cuantas veces -lo menos veinte- para infundirse valor, o algo de sentido del ridículo para no cagarla mucho.  
Allison fue la primera en aparecer en su campo de visión, enganchándose a Scott como si no le hubiese visto en años. Tuvo que reprimir un bufido y se fue directo a la mesa de las bebidas y las patatas. Se llenó la boca de eso último y se cogió una coca-cola. La música no estaba mal; una mezcla de pop y dance. La gente parecía estárselo pasando de maravilla, cosa que Stiles estaba muy lejos de sentir. Aún no había visto a la pelirroja y ya tenía la extraña sensación de que la cosa seguiría así, de que nada cambiaría en su vida.  
Por fin la encontró. Con el capitán de Lacrosse, el tío más popular del instituto, Jackson Whittemore. Y se estaba besando _profundamente_ con él.

-Genial -no pudo evitar decir en voz alta.

-Me alegra que encuentres genial tirarme tu bebida encima.

Al reconocer aquella voz abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, y miró hacia arriba. Moreno, ojos azules y fríos, expresión dura y hasta sádica... 

-Derek Hale... -dijo en un hilo de voz.

Este sonrió de forma aún más sádica y le cogió por la pechera de la camiseta hasta tenerlo a dos palmos de su cara.

-Stiles Stilinski. Y ahora que nos hemos presentado... ¿Qué vas a hacer con mi camiseta?

Aún por la posición en la que se encontraba pudo mirar hacia abajo, hacia la gran mancha que su coca-cola había dejado en la camiseta ( _Gris. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse una camiseta gris para ir a una fiesta de adolescentes?_ ) del chico y tragó saliva, con fuerza. Derek Hale tenía la peor reputación de todo el instituto. Castigos diarios, bandalismo, hasta se decía que ahogaba gatitos... Bueno, igual eso último era mentira. Pero que no le gustaban, eso sí que podía ser cierto.

-Y-yo... T-te la l-limpiaré... -balbuceó estúpidamente, a lo que Derek amplió su sonrisa. Parecía satisfecho por notar el miedo que emanaba del cuerpo escuchumizado de Stiles.

-Vamos a un cuarto vacío... 

Lo más normal es que le hubiese pedido ir al cuarto de baño o incluso a la cocina, pero quería ir a un dormitorio y Stiles no sabía cómo tomarse eso. Tropezándose de camino a uno vacío, con Derek pisándole los talones y agarrándole por la cintura con auténtica posesividad, pensó que aquella noche no podía ir a peor. Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, era viernes 13, o algo parecido. Eso tenía que ser.  
Una vez llegaron, Derek lo empujó dentro y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Y Stiles se quedó en mitad de la habitación, boqueando igual que un pez fuera del agua. Quería hablar, decir algo, lo que fuese, pero por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras.  
Derek miró brevemente a su alrededor y finalmente posó su gélida mirada en el asustado chico frente a sí.

-Estamos en la habitación de Lydia, ¿lo sabías?

Algo en el cerebro de Stiles hizo _click_ y giró el cuello tan rápido que podría habérselo fracturado. Derek tenía razón. Era la habitación de Lydia, _su amada_. Pareció ligeramente emocionado y se movió para inspeccionar cada rincón. Tenía unos osos de peluche encima de la cama, así que cogió uno y se lo llevó a la cara, aspirando su olor. Olía a Lydia. Sonrió.  
Cuando terminó de admirar todas sus cosas, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al _chico malo_. Este se hallaba apoyado contra la puerta, cruzado de brazos, y no había despegado la mirada de él en ningún momento. Sus ojos relampaguearon en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron. Azul contra marrón. Stiles volvió a tragar saliva y se acercó un par de pasos. Le había llevado hasta la habitación de Lydia. Había sido a propósito, y se acababa de dar cuenta de ello. 

-¿Por qué...?

-Siempre te noto ansioso cuando estás a su alrededor, pero ella simplemente te ignora. Sólo quería darte la oportunidad de sentirla cerca.

De repente sus ojos se desviaron, paseándose por el torso de Derek. La mancha seguía ahí, todavía más visible que antes, lo que le impulsó a dar unos cuantos pasos más hacia él.

-Deberías... Quítate la camiseta. Te la lavaré. Esa puerta de ahí tiene que ser un baño... -señaló la misma.

-Es un armario.

-Oh -se sintió estúpido nuevamente, pero frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento que acababa de aparecer por su mente-. ¿Cómo...?

Derek se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Compruébalo.

-No quiero comprobarlo. Quiero saber por qué lo sabes.

Parece irritado y sabe que no debería estarlo, más que nada porque Derek es mucho más alto y más fuerte que él, y podría triturarlo en cuestión de segundos. Pero eso no hace que su momentánea _valentía_ merme. Necesita saberlo.

-Sólo lo sé.

No es la respuesta que esperaba. Tampoco es la que necesita. Entonces se acerca tanto a él que nota su esencia entremezclarse con la propia. Le mira a los ojos con intensidad, como tratando de leerle, queriendo sacarle una confesión, una que le satisfaga.

-¿Por qué? 

Todo su cuerpo clama: " _Dímelo. Por favor_ " Derek niega con la cabeza, agarra al chico por los hombros y le pega a la puerta. 

-No te gustará la respuesta...

Stiles se muerde entonces el labio inferior, intentando controlar lo que está sintiendo en ese momento. Porque Derek ha estado en esa habitación más veces, quién sabe cuantas más, y sabe que esa puerta es un armario. Y todo es una mierda, porque aunque se está rompiendo por dentro las lágrimas no llegan, y se siente confuso y frustrado, y Derek parece notarlo porque de repente lo abraza. Stiles se remueve, queriendo salir de ahí, pero su intento por liberarse queda en eso.

-He estado enamorado de ella por tanto tiempo... que ya no sé no quererla. 

-Aprenderás... -musitó Derek.

Stiles cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. No era la primera vez que le decían que se olvidase de Lydia, que ella no estaba interesada en él de esa manera. Pero no era de los que se daban por vencidos tan pronto. Aunque aquel parecía ser su límite.  
Una de sus manos se movió sola, paseándose por la tela húmeda, palpando los músculos que se notaban a través de la misma. Estos se estremecieron ante su contacto, recularon dándole ganas de tocar más, mucho más...

-¿Quieres sentirte aún más cerca de ella...? 

El repentino susurro se coló en sus oídos, provocándole un jadeo que no pudo reprimir. No supo en qué momento dijo "sí", pero de repente se encontró tumbado en la cama, con Derek justo encima devorándole la boca, chupándole la vida a través de sus ardientes besos. Mordía aquí y allá, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello... Mientras que sus manos no paraban quietas, acariciando el torso de Stiles. Este suspiraba y se arqueaba, buscando siempre más. No quería conformarse con menos.  
Estando ya desnudos no pudo por más que entregarse a él, entrelazando sus dedos al tiempo que sus cuerpos se fundían en uno entre los ositos de peluche de Lydia. La cama se movía a su son, amoldándose al ímpetu de Derek, a su fogosidad nata. Stiles sucumbió en una de esas embestidas, alcanzando el orgasmo y llevándose consigo a Derek poco después.  
Aún no era consciente de lo que había hecho y ya estaba muerto de vergüenza. Ocultó la cara entre sus manos y gimió lastimeramente. Derek sonrió de medio lado, mirándole lobuno. 

-No sé lo que hay tras esa puerta.

-¿Q-qué? -como seguía con las manos en la cara sonó ligeramente ahogado.

-Ya me has oído...

Y entonces le miró. Estaba siendo sincero. Le había engañado. Pensó que debería sentirse mal y traicionado de alguna manera, pero no era así y no pudo estar más confuso. 

-Joder... -se incorporó, quitándoselo de encima, y volvió a taparse la cara-. Vale, vale, bien... Nos hemos acostado... en la habitación de Lydia y... ¡OH DIOS MÍO! 

Derek se rió entre dientes, divertido con la situación. Llevaba un tiempo detrás de Stiles y por fin había conseguido _meterse en sus pantalones_. Y no le había resultado demasiado difícil, la verdad. El chico era muy sensible, pero también extremadamente inteligente. Al lado de su gran amigo Scott tenía un cerebro providencial, de hecho. Luego estaban esos ojitos castaños de cachorro, esa nariz respingona, el pelo cortito y suave, y su expresión de empanamiento al llevar casi siempre la boca abierta. Solía ser un grano en el culo cuando empezaba a hablar, pues no había quien lo callase luego, pero en cierta manera resultaba divertido.

-Tengo... tengo que irme -se levantó ( _Mi culo, ¡maldición!_ ) y recogió su ropa del suelo para después ponérsela con rapidez.

Cuanto más le miraba, más le gustaba. Pero Stiles parecía demasiado ocupado atándose los cordones de sus deportivas. Derek se bajó de la cama y anduvo hasta quedar frente a él, tal y como su madre le trajo al mundo.

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de ella y sales conmigo?

Stiles tragó saliva con fuerza, fijando su mirada en la entrepierna de Derek. Era... Dios, era _enorme_. ¿De verdad todo eso había entrado en...? Se obligó a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, alzando la mirada hasta toparse con el azul eléctrico que eran los ojos de Derek. A veces se le ponían así. _Debe de ser por la luz_ , se dijo Stiles. 

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? P-porque es algo muy serio y... No sé, ser gay es...

-Tu amigo Danny es gay.

Stiles enarcó una ceja. _Buen punto_ , pensó.

-B-bueno, supongo que entonces no tengo escapatoria... 

-La tienes. ¿No quieres salir conmigo? BIEN. Pero te seguiré buscando hasta que aceptes... -se había inclinado hacia él y le enseñaba sus colmillos casi caninos, amenazador-. No suelo darme por vencido a la primera de cambio y no voy a empezar ahora. Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-¿Siempre...? -Stiles no podía apartar los ojos de su boca.

-Siempre -sonrió entonces.

Stiles se humedeció los labios, pasando lentamente la lengua por estos.

-Pues... aceptaré, porque si no luego te pondrás muy pesado y si Scott empieza a preguntar no sabré qué decirle, porque ,TÍO, esto es un asunto muy grande, ¿sabes? Seguro que hasta mi padre se da cuenta, y no es que yo sea de esos bocazas que sueltan los secretos de los demás, pero los propios... Tiendo a pedir a menudo la opinión de los demás y...

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y empujó al chico hasta dejarle de espaldas sobre la cama.

-Cállate, Stiles -medio gruñó. 

-Eh... Ah... Sí. Me callaré y...

El húmedo y profundo beso al que le sometió Derek, interrumpió su nueva perorata. _Sin duda,_ pensó Derek, _ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido en mucho tiempo_. Y ahora que sabía cómo callarle se aprovecharía de eso.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ^^  
> Aquí llego con la continuación del oneshot. Serán 8 capítulos en total; no muy largos, aviso.  
> Espero que os guste, aunque no es ninguna maravilla.  
> Dejadme comentarios, gracias~

A las 7 de la mañana el despertador le indicó que era hora de levantarse. Por desgracia era lunes y tenía instituto.  
Con un estruendoso bostezo, y tras desperezarse, se puso en pie y se metió en el baño para comenzar la mañana. No le tomó mucho tiempo ducharse y a su vez aclarar las ideas. Lunes = Instituto = Derek Hale.  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirando ligeramente de sus cortos cabellos. Iba a tener que enfrentarse al matón Hale. Además, recordaba vagamente haber aceptado "salir" con él. ¿De verdad lo había hecho o no había sido más que un sueño? Bueno, no tenía sentido pensar en ello. De cualquier manera lo averiguaría pronto.  
Cuando terminó de arreglarse bajó a la cocina para encontrarse a su padre sentado a la mesa, tomándose un café y leyendo el periódico local.

-Buenos días, hijo -le saludó este, dirigiéndole una breve mirada antes de centrarse nuevamente en la noticia que estaba leyendo.

-Buenos días, papá.

Stiles rodeó la mesa circular para prepararse una taza de café y rebuscó por los armarios hasta encontrar un bollo. No tenía tiempo para mucho más. Se le había hecho tarde casi sin pretenderlo.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Lo pasaste bien?

A Stiles le dio un vuelco el corazón. El hecho de que su padre, el Sheriff de Beacon Hills, le estuviese preguntando aquello un lunes era porque no habían podido hablar en todo el fin de semana; turno de noche, lo llaman.

-Bien. Sí. Mm...

No había querido sonar tan nervioso, pero lo que había vivido en aquella fiesta no dejaba de aparecer en su mente en forma de diapositivas: Lydia pasando de él, Lydia enrollándose con Jackson, él tirándole encima a Derek su bebida, Derek llevándole al dormitorio de Lydia y... Definitivamente no había sido un sueño, y si no paraba iba a tener _problemas_ , lo que frente a su padre era una pésima idea.

-¿Hubo alcohol? ¿Alguna chica? -se interesó su padre. Y Stiles quiso que la tierra se lo tragase-. Esa chica... ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Lydia? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Bailásteis? Llevas mucho tiempo detrás de ella, ¿no?

" _Exactamente 10 años, un par de meses y tres días. Aunque puede que deba dejarlo en un día a juzgar por lo que pasó el viernes. Gracias por recordármelo, papá_ ", pensó.  
Pero en lugar de eso lo que dijo fue:

-Lydia está con alguien más... Jackson Whittemore, ¿te suena? -ante el asentimiento de su padre, siguió hablando-. Y aunque yo fuese el único chico sobre la faz de la tierra ella no me notaría. Es demasiado perfecta y yo... Bueno, yo soy yo.

-Eres un buen chico, hijo. Y seguro que si no es esa Lydia será alguien más.

Stiles rodó los ojos mientras tomaba buena cuenta de su café. Clases. Tarde.

-Eres muy joven aún y saldrás con mucha gente. No pararás de enamorarte y entonces un día te levantarás y dirás "Hoy voy a encontrarla. A esa persona que me hará feliz por el resto de mi vida."

Era la primera vez que oía hablar a su padre de esa manera. Desde el fallecimiento de su madre años atrás nada había sido igual.

-¿Y entonces conociste a mamá... ? -preguntó Stiles muy despacio y en voz muy baja.

Su padre tan sólo asintió. Con un quedo suspiro, Stiles dejó la taza sobre el fregadero, palmeó la espalda de su padre, este le deseó un buen día y salió de la cocina para coger su mochila y las llaves de su jeep.  
Afuera la temperatura era bastante agradable. No hacía calor, pero tampoco frío. Se estaba bien.  
Tras colocar la mochila en el asiento del copiloto, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y condujo prudentemente hasta el instituto.  
La sirena sonó en el mismo momento en que puso un pie fuera del jeep. Mientras cogía la mochila oyó que le llamaban en la distancia, y buscó entre la gente con la mirada hasta dar con Scott, su mejor amigo desde siempre. Movió la mano a modo de saludo en su dirección y, tras cerrar el vehículo, se acercó a él con paso cansino.

-¿Dónde te metes, tío? Te estuve llamando todo el fin de semana, pero no cogías el teléfono.

Stiles frunció el ceño antes de rebuscar en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y en los de la mochila. Ni rastro de su móvil. ¿Se lo habría dejado en casa... ? No, no recordaba haberlo tocado en todo el fin de semana.  
El recuerdo de la noche del viernes cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua fría. El cumpleaños de Lydia. Su habitación.

- _Oh, Dios mío_... -se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de desesperación.

¿Y si se le había caído allí y ella lo encontraba? Quería creer que se le habría caído en cualquier otro lugar, pero las probabilidades eran bastante bajas.  
No podía creer en su mala suerte. Y es que su móvil estaba plagado de fotos de la chica, inclusive el fondo de pantalla. ¡Le tacharía de pervertido o algo así, y entonces recurriría a su padre para ponerle una orden de alejamiento!

-¿Stiles? ¿Qué pasa, tío?

Antes de que pudiese contestar un toque en su nuca le provocó un estremecimiento y se quitó las manos de la cara para descubrir al causante. Hubiese deseado no haberlo hecho. Porque se trataba de Derek -aquí te pillo, aquí te mato- Hale. Con su pelo perfectamente engominado, sus anchas y fruncidas cejas, sus ojos ridículamente verdes, su boca en una delgada línea y su estúpida y sexy chupa de cuero. Y no, él no había pensado eso.  
Cuando Stiles bajó la vista y vio su móvil en manos de Derek, frunció el ceño y enseguida extendió su derecha con la palma hacia arriba.

-Creo que eso me pertenece. Devuélvemelo.

La intensa mirada a la que Derek le sometió le hizo sentir desnudo. Entonces, y con más fuerza de la que cabría esperar, este depositó el aparato en su mano -no sin antes sobársela un poco, causando un instantáneo e inoportuno sonrojo en el rostro de Stiles-.  
Hecha la entrega, Derek metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio, mochila al hombro.  
Stiles le siguió con la mirada hasta que Scott captó su atención pasando una mano por delante de su cara.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Y qué hacía él con tu móvil?

Ambas eran preguntas que no quería responder, así que se limitó a decir-. Larga historia. Ahora vamos dentro o no nos dejarán entrar en clase.

Tocaba Química. Sí, Química a primera hora del lunes. Era como estar en el Infierno. Cuando los vio entrar, el profesor Harris les regaló una reprobatoria mirada y se giró hacia la pizarra para comenzar la clase.  
Al ir a sacar las cosas de su mochila se dio cuenta de que aún tenía el móvil en la mano, así que le echó un vistazo. 8 llamadas perdidas de Scott, 2 sms también de Scott y... ¿De quién era ese número? No le sonaba.  
Abrió el sms y lo que leyó le dejó helado en el sitio: "Sé lo que hiciste el pasado viernes y con quién. JW"  
JW.. Jackson Whittemore.  
Se giró en su asiento y este le devolvió la mirada con una maliciosa sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.  
Stiles tragó duro.  
Aquello no era una maldita película. Era real.

 

**-+- Continuará -+-**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, empieza lo raro de este fic. Ya os daréis cuenta en cuanto lo leáis xDDDD  
> Hale, que lo disfrutéis en la medida de lo posible~

El lugar de las detenciones no era otro que la Biblioteca y no era demasiado grande. Tan sólo tenía unas cuantas hileras de estanterías repletas de libros y tres o cuatro mesas alargadas y grandes.  
Tampoco iba mucha gente -la mayoría preferían ir a la del pueblo-, así que en realidad era perfecta.  
Stiles miró su reloj por decimonovena vez en los diez minutos que llevaba allí. Todavía le quedaba una hora para irse.  
Suspiró y se concentró en su cuaderno, intentando hacer los deberes de Química e ignorando la irritante presencia que tenía frente a sí. Esta le pateó bajo la mesa y Stiles pegó un bote en el asiento. Cuando alzó la vista enseguida se arrepintió. Jackson lo miraba triunfal.  
Por su culpa ambos estaban ahí.  
Stiles vio de reojo al profesor Harris pasar la página de un libro que parecía estar leyendo muy entretenido, cuestionó con la mirada al Capitán del equipo de lacrosse del instituto -sí, había olvidado mencionar eso-, y este se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Sé que no quieres que todo el instituto se entere, así que harás algo por mí.

Su voz susurrante provocó que los pelos de la nuca de Stiles se erizasen.

-¿Por qué tendría que escucharte? No es más que un farol.

-Sabía que dirías eso, por lo que traje esto.

Stiles le vio sacar algo de su mochila y mostrárselo en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba. No era otra cosa que una cámara digital, y en la foto que estaba en pantalla Derek y él se lo estaban montando en la habitación de Lydia.  
A Stiles casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas e intentó arrebatarle la cámara, pero Jackson fue más rápido y volvió a ocultarla en su mochila.

-¿Me escucharás ahora? -sonrió pedante. Stiles quiso borrarle esa sonrisa a golpes.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jackson? -preguntó entre dientes, los puños apretados sobre sus muslos.

-Bueno... He pensado que podrías ser mi pequeño esclavo, ¿sabes? Harás mis deberes, limpiarás mi uniforme de lacrosse... Esas cosas.

Por un lado, Stiles se sintió aliviado. Se había puesto en lo peor, pensando que quizá Jackson querría algo más, algo como...

-Por supuesto, el sexo será parte de esas cosas. O de _otras_ cosas.

El semblante indiferente de Stiles se desmoronó por completo al oír aquello.

-Dime que estás de coña.

-Después de oírte gemir de ese modo tan... -miró al profesor durante unos segundos antes de enfocarse nuevamente en él-. Bueno, digamos que es difícil de olvidar y que no muchos dejarían pasar esta oportunidad. Así que eso es lo que haremos.

-No voy a tener sexo contigo, Jackson. Aparte de que no quiero, tú estás con Lydia y...

Jackson le calló con un gesto de su mano.

-Ella y yo nos acostamos de vez en cuando, pero soy bi. ¿Tengo que explicarte lo que eso significa, Stilinski?

El aludido apretó los labios. No, no iba a ser necesario. Pero no podía creer que aquello le estuviese pasando precisamente a él. Primero Derek Hale y luego Jackson Whittemore. ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente?

 

Jackson le había dado un día para pensárselo. "Uno y no más, Stilinski. No creo que quieras ver tu cara de orgasmo o tu culo al aire en todas las paredes del instituto", le había amenazado justo después. Gilipollas.

Stiles anduvo hasta su jeep y se montó. No fue hasta pasados unos minutos que lo arrancó.  
No había ni rastro de su padre cuando llegó a casa, así que supuso que no llegaría hasta la noche. Con paso cansino subió las escaleras encaminándose a su habitación y entró sin reparar en nada más que en su portátil. Sentándose frente a este, lo encendió y esperó. Una buena sesión de porno animaba a cualquiera. Y Stiles necesitaba grandes dosis de ánimo.

-No me gusta que me ignoren.

Stiles saltó en la silla emitiendo un grito poco masculino. Había alguien en su cuarto, sobre su cama y con cara de mala hostia.

-¡¿Derek?! ¿Qué haces... ? Es decir, ¿cómo... ? ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!

Derek rodó los ojos y descruzó sus piernas, para después quitarse de encima de la cama.

-Has pasado de mí en el instituto.

-Duh. Bueno...

La realidad es que simplemente no había sabido cómo enfrentarle. Después de la escenita del móvil en el aparcamiento, cada vez que se lo había encontrado -por algún pasillo y en el comedor- había girado automáticamente la cara. Pero tanto como ignorarle... Stiles sólo estaba avergonzado.

-No quería, pero yo... simplemente no podía parar de hacerlo y...

El resto de lo que trataba de decir murió en su boca, acallado por un beso.  
Todo aquel asunto había comenzado precisamente por eso mismo y parecía seguir en la línea.  
La cuestión era, ¿qué iba a hacer con Jackson?

 

**-+- Continuará -+-**


	4. Capítulo 3

-Que te jodan.

Jackson arqueó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Y vas a hacerlo tú? Porque me encantaría verte intentarlo.

Un furioso sonrojo se expandió por el rostro de Stiles.

-No, quería decir que... no voy a hacer lo que tú quieras.

Obviamente eso disgustó al rubio, que le empujó contra las taquillas del pasillo. A Stiles empezaba a molestarle eso de que le empotrasen contra cosas.

-¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea rechazar mi propuesta?

-Puede que él no, pero yo sí.

Fue Derek el que habló y quien apartó a su vez a Jackson de Stiles. El Capitán de lacrosse tragó saliva al verle y un sudor frío recorrió su nuca. Derek imponía. Mucho. Era tan sólo un par de años mayor y parecía muy maduro en comparación con el resto. Aunque eso se debía más bien a la dura adolescencia que había tenido.

-¿Qué te crees tú que haces amenazando a mi pareja, mm? -le miró depredador.

Stiles abrió mucho los ojos ante eso.

-Técnicamente eso no es del todo cier...

Con una mirada de Derek, Stiles cerró la boca. No quería que se la rompiesen, graciasdenada.  
Antes de que Jackson pudiese abrir la suya, Derek agarró su mochila, la abrió y la giró, de modo que todo su contenido quedó esparcido por el suelo. Jackson dio un paso hacia delante.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás... ?!

Derek se agachó entonces para recoger la cámara, dejando mudo al otro.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? -empezó a apretar botones-. Buenas fotos. Lástima que jamás vayan a ver la luz.

Con un movimiento rápido y estudiado tiró el aparato al suelo y lo pisó, destrozándolo. Mientras que Jackson lucía horrorizado, Stiles no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba totalmente en contra de la violencia. Más aún si él mismo se encontraba de por medio.

-Podría tener una copia de seguridad en el ordenador... -se atrevió a decir Jackson. Sin duda tenía un deseo de muerte.

Pero Derek sólo sonrió y le palmeó en el hombro, casi parecía que de manera amistosa.

-Claro que no, porque sabes que si es así podría rajar ese blanco y delicado cuello que tienes. Con mis dientes.

Si Jackson no se lo hizo encima allí mismo era porque su propio cuerpo no le respondía.  
Una vez hecho su trabajo, Derek se giró y anduvo por el pasillo en dirección a la salida.

-Stiles, vamos -le llamó sin detenerse.

Este dio un respingo en el sitio, pero no se movió.

-Es que tengo clase... -musitó.

-No me gusta repetirme.

Con un suspiro de hastío, Stiles le siguió hasta el exterior del edifico. El camaro negro de Derek estaba aparcado justo enfrente, y las luces parpadearon cuando este el quitó el seguro.

-Sube.

Stiles ni siquiera protestó esa vez. Se montó sin decir ni pío y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Por dentro del coche hacía una temperatura agradable y los asientos eran tan cómodos que Stiles podría haberse quedado dormido de no ser por la mano que se posó repentina sobre su muslo. En un acto reflejo se la quitó de encima, pero segundos después volvió a tenerla ahí. Stiles se tensó, mirando a Derek casi con susto.

-¿Qué... ?

-Cálmate. No te voy a violar... -sonrió de forma cínica Derek.

" _No, porque eso ya lo hiciste en la fiesta, desgraciado_ ", pensó Stiles. Aunque en realidad le había dado permiso para hacerlo, así que había sido algo así como una... violación consentida. Si es que eso existía.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A comer y luego al cine.

Stiles enarcó una ceja.

-¿Estamos teniendo una... uh... cita?

¿Una cita con Derek -te arranco la cabeza de un mordisco si noto tu respiración rozarme- Hale? ¡El Fin del Mundo debía de andar cerca!

-No te hagas la idea equivocada. No voy a pagarte lo tuyo ni nada de eso -dijo Derek mientras aparcaba cerca de las puertas del Centro Comercial de Beacon Hills.

Pero a pesar de todo, Derek pagó. Las hamburguesas -una Happy Meal para Stiles porque quería el juguete-, las patatas fritas, las coca colas, el cine y las palomitas que habían compartido. En otras palabras, todo.  
Y Stiles no quiso admitirlo -no abiertamente, al menos-, pero se lo había pasado genial.  
Volvían en el coche de Derek cuando una llamada les sorprendió. No era su padre, como Stiles creyó que sería en un principio, si no su amigo Scott.

-¿Qué hay, tío?

-"¿Qué hay, tío?" ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir después de desaparecer del instituto y no dar señales de vida durante _horas_? 

Aparentemente su amigo estaba enfadado. No, furioso era la palabra.

-Bueno, surgió algo... -balbuceó Stiles, mirando de reojo a Derek, quien sólo sonrió-. Lo siento, Scott. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Es Isaac.

La preocupación se hizo patente en el rostro de Stiles. Isaac era un chico ligeramente problemático, pero le caía bien y sabía que tenía algunos problemillas familiares-.¿Está bien?

-Él está bien. Soy yo el que no...

Hubo un extraño silencio y Stiles pensó que la llamada se había cortado. Se apartó el móvil de la oreja, miró la pantalla y volvió a acercárselo. La llamada seguía activa.

-¿Scott, sigues ahí?

-... Me besó.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que Isaac me besó! -exclamó Scott.

Vaya, eso sí que era una sorpresa. Más que nada porque Isaac no iba a ningún sitio sin Erica, una chica rubia y despampanante que tenía loco a todo el instituto -incluido medio claustro de profesores- Todo el mundo daba por hecho que eran pareja. Pero si Isaac había besado a Scott... Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que fuese bisexual, como Jackson. No era tan descabellado si lo pensabas bien.

-¿Cómo... ?

-Pues acercó su cara a la mía y entonces... ¡¿Tú qué crees, idiota?!

-Vale, Scott, no me grites. Estás demasiado alterado... Y en realidad no deberías estarlo porque, piénsalo, no ha sido más que un beso y seguro que para ti no ha significado nada. A no ser que sí que haya significado algo y que por eso estés tan histérico. Entonces te diría que... ¡ _AU_!

Derek se había cansado de oírle y le acababa de dar un manotazo en el muslo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó su amigo, extrañamente calmo de pronto.

-Uh... Me ha picado un bicho.

Intuyendo que Derek intentaría darle de nuevo -no se equivocaba-, Stiles agarró su mano. Derek giró la suya, entonces, y entrelazó sus dedos. Stiles le miró sorprendido, pero Derek tenía la mirada fija en la carretera.

-¿Podría pasarme ahora por tu casa?

-Claro, ¿en... diez minutos? -preguntó dudoso Stiles con la cabeza girada hacia Derek. En cuanto vio que este asentía, agregó-. Te veo entonces y hablamos.

Colgó y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, esta vez asegurándose de que no lo perdería de nuevo. Cinco minutos después llegaron a la casa de Stiles y este carraspeó.

-Pues... Bueno... Gracias por lo de hoy, supongo -fue a salir del coche, pero Derek lo retuvo por el hombro.

-¿No te olvidas de algo?

-¿En serio, Derek? Pensé que me habías invitado y ahora resulta que tengo que pagarte...

-No es eso, idiota -le cogió por la barbilla y le besó largo y tendido. Cuando se apartó, sonreía ligeramente-. Hasta mañana.

-Uh...

Stiles se bajó de coche y esperó a que desapareciese. Entonces anduvo como borracho hasta la puerta de su casa, apoyó la frente en la blanca madera y se llevó una mano al pecho. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Porque... parecía que Derek Hale iba en serio con él. ¿Podía su vida ser más rara?

 

**-+- Continuará -+-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal? ^^


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo. Es algo así como de transición, pero bueno ^^  
> Disfrutad~

Stiles supuso que estar hablando de relaciones homosexuales con su mejor amigo contestaba a esa pregunta.

-Nunca me planteé poder ser gay o simplemente que también me gustasen los tíos...

"Ya somos dos", pensó Stiles.  
Estaban repantigados en su cama, uno junto al otro y comiendo m&m's. Por supuesto, y de mutuo acuerdo, miraban al techo en vez de mirarse a la cara. Así era menos incómodo.

-El caso es que... ¿Tú has visto a Isaac? Es demasiado mono y tan tierno como una chica.

Stiles se colocó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y cruzó sus piernas.

-En comparación con Derek, que es todo un hombre de pelo en pecho, con esas facciones tan duras y varoniles, su vello facial de tres días y esos músculos que cuando los tocas se ondulan. Además de...

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, Scott ya le miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras contar, Stiles?

El mentado se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a relatarle su asunto con Derek, desde la fiesta hasta el momento.

-¿Jackson queriendo meterse en tus pantalones? ¿DE VERDAD?

Stiles le miró con mala cara.

-¿De todo lo que te he contado sólo te has quedado con eso? Ya te vale, Scott.

-A ver, tengo que reconocer que lo de Derek es bastante impresionante, pero lo de Jackson es simplemente... raro. MUY raro.

-No parece gay, ¿verdad?

-No, es que... ¿Tú? No sé, pero en cuestión gustos...

Eso le costó un codazo.

-Menudo amigo, gracias. Pero ya ves que no es el único con esos gustos. Derek...

-Sí, otro al que deberían operar de la vista.

Esta vez intentó ahogarle con la almohada.

 

Cuando se cansaron de jugar volvieron a mirar al techo, en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

-Creo que Isaac me gusta -confesó Scott al cabo de un rato.

-¿Y Allison?

-Cortó conmigo. Ella... -se aclaró la voz.- Ella vio cómo Isaac y yo nos besábamos.

-Pensé que te había besado él -Stiles le miró con confusión.

-Isaac empezó el beso y yo lo seguí...

Scott se tapó la cara con ambas manos, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado, y es que nunca le había pasado algo así. Nunca se había planteado su orientación sexual. Al menos no como Stiles cuando le preguntó a Danny -abiertamente gay y el mejor amigo de Jackson, además- que si era atractivo para los gays. Tampoco había mirado nunca de más a un tío. Y jugando a Lacrosse, un juego de _mucho_ contacto, y compartiendo vestuario con un montón de chavales hormonados como él, bien podría haberlo hecho.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él -le sacó Stiles de sus pensamientos.

Scott le observó unos minutos antes de asentir.

-Tienes toda la razón. Lo haré mañana mismo.

-Muy bien. Por ahora vamos a jugar al Tekken. Pienso darte una paliza -sonrió Stiles con diversión.

-No te lo crees ni tú -la sonrisa le fue devuelta.

 

-Esto es acoso. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Derek había aparecido tras la puerta de su taquilla, mirándole depredador.

-Mi panda y yo nos vamos a comer al parque que está aquí al lado. Tráete a Scott contigo.

Stiles metió uno de sus libros y sacó otro.

-¿Tu panda?

-Isaac, Erica y Boyd -respondió sin más.

-Isaac... No recordaba que fuese amigo tuyo -Stiles desvió la mirada de la taquilla para echarle un vistazo a él-. ¿Te ha dicho él algo de... _ya sabes_?

Derek tan sólo arqueó una ceja, esperando que se explicase mejor.

-Que si te ha hablado de Scott o algo.

Quizá había sido un poco brusco, pero es que no podía creer lo denso que Derek era en ocasiones.

-No te diría que lo trajeses si no fuese así, Stiles. No soy estúpido.

-Yo no he dicho eso... -musitó algo avergonzado.

Pero lo había pensado, tuvo que admitir, aunque no en alto.  
Entonces Derek rodeó su cintura con un brazo para atraerlo hacia sí y el sonrojo en el rostro de Stiles tomó proporciones épicas.

-Uh, no me gusta que hagas esto aquí...

-¿Eso quiere decir que en la intimidad sí te gusta... ? -susurró Derek en su oído, rozando el lóbulo con sus labios.

-N-no... -intentó apartarlo de sí-. Derek, en serio...

-Ya le has oído, Hale. Ha dicho que no le gusta. Suéltale.

Stiles no necesitó mirar para saber que se trataba de su amigo.

-Justo al chico que quería ver -Derek no le había soltado, pero al menos se había apartado un poco y miraba a Scott con una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? -Scott le devolvió la mirada entre mosqueado y curioso. Lo que no es lo mismo.

-Te vienes a comer con nosotros.

-Yo no...

-Estará Isaac -le informó Stiles con una tímida sonrisa.

Quería que aceptase. No pensaba quedarse a solas con esos cuatro _raritos_ , gracias. Porque a veces ni siquiera el _dulce_ Isaac se salvaba; influencia de Erica, sospechaba.  
Scott suspiró pasándose al mismo tiempo una mano por el pelo. Sabía lo que Stiles trataba de hacer y realmente se lo agradecía, aunque lo cierto es que no estaba del todo preparado.  
Aún así aceptó.

-Pero me harás los deberes de toda la semana.

Y con eso Stiles se indignó, por supuesto que se indignó.   
¿Por qué todos le tomaban por un esclavo? ¿Qué había hecho mal en su vida anterior para merecer aquello?

 

**-+- Continuará -+-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El sábado por la noche toca otro~


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más de este fic ^^  
> Ya sé que la historia en sí no es demasiado atractiva, pero bueno...  
> Disfrutad.

-¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí?

Stiles iba a sentarse frente a Erica, pero al escucharla decir eso se lo pensó mejor y terminó sentándose frente a Boyd, quien sólo les miraba con curiosidad.  
Isaac, por otro lado, solamente tenía ojos para Scott y este estaba tan colorado que parecía que fuese a combustionar espontáneamente de un momento a otro.

-Les he invitado yo. ¿Algún problema?

Derek era implacable cuando quería serlo y esa vez provocó cierto malestar en la chica, que se encogió en el sitio y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.  
Las mesas de aquel parque eran exactamente para seis personas, así que se sentaron tal que: Scott frente a Isaac, Derek frente a Erica y Stiles que ya se había sentado previamente frente a Boyd. Por supuesto, eso beneficiaba a Derek, ya que así podía mantener a Stiles contra sí con un brazo.

-¿A quién le tocaba traer la comida? -preguntó Derek captando la atención de todos.

Isaac levantó la mano casi enseguida y colocó un _tupper_ con sándwiches sobre la mesa.

-Hice de sobra -informó mientras abría la tapa y cogía uno, ofreciéndoselo acto seguido a Scott.

-Uh, gracias... -lo cogió este, muy avergonzado.

Stiles se rió entre dientes hasta que Derek imitó a Isaac tendiéndole un sándwich, y Scott casi se atragantó con el suyo por la risa. Los otros fueron más disimulados.

-Ya puedo yo, _gracias_ -masculló pasando de Derek, pero este agitó el sándwich frente a su cara, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que cogerlo. Le pegó un bocado y se sorprendió al comprobar que sabía muy bien. Era casero, recién hecho y vegetal.- ¿De verdad los has hecho tú, Isaac? -tuvo que preguntar. El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros, llevando su atención nuevamente a Scott.- Pues están muy buenos, en serio. ¿Puedo coger otro?

-Claro, para eso están -le acercó Isaac el _tupper_ con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias -Stiles cogió otro, esta vez de jamón y queso, y lo saboreó más lentamente que el otro-. Mmm... uff...

A su lado, Derek emitió algo así como un gruñido de molestia. Stiles se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?

Derek soltó su propio sándwich y le encaró.

-Tú haciendo esos _ruiditos_. ¿No puedes mantenerte callado ni comiendo?

-¡Pero está bueno! ¿No puedo expresar mi excitación o qué? -exclamó Stiles indignado.

Los ojos de Derek refulgieron.

-Depende de a qué excitación te refieras.

-¿Qué quieres dec... ? Oh -los de Stiles se abrieron como platos-. ¡Eres un salido! Tío, en serio, mantén tu polla dentro de los pantalones un ratito, joder, ¡que estamos comiendo!

Scott gimió con cierta desesperación y trató de esconder su cara en la superficie de la mesa. Enseguida Isaac ocultó una de sus manos bajo la misma y Stiles captó el gesto, suponiendo de inmediato que la colocaría sobre su pierna o algo así. Fue muy obvio cuando su amigo pegó un respingo en el sitio y volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente. "Adorables", pensó Stiles divertido.  
Erica y Boyd se excusaron yéndose, incómodos por tener que aguantar a esas dos parejitas.  
Stiles suspiró y dejó a un lado el sándwich sin terminar.

-¿No te lo acabas? -se lo señaló Derek con el ceño fruncido.

-Se me ha quitado el apetito -se puso en pie-. Scott, vamos. Toca Química.

-Yo voy con vosotros -sonreía más relajado Isaac.

-Te llamaré luego -le dijo Derek a Stiles, manteniendo sus verdes ojos fijos en los suyos durante un buen rato.

-Ni siquiera te preguntaré cómo es que tienes mi número... -fue incapaz de sostener por más tiempo su mirada. Probablemente había cotilleado su móvil cuando se lo dejó olvidado en la habitación de Lydia aquella noche.

Echó a andar hacia el edificio del instituto de Beacon Hills seguido de Scott e Isaac, quienes iban muy pegados el uno al otro. Genial, iban a ser _Scallison bis_ , sólo que ahora pasarían a llamarse _Scisaac_. De verdad que no podía tener más mala suerte.

-¡Stiles! -oyó que le llamaban. No tardó en localizar a Danny, que iba hacia él a paso seguro-. ¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Supongo... -respondió titubeante.

Cada vez que pensaba en su mala suerte esta iba a peor. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar de pensar?

 

**-+- Continuará -+-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El lunes por la noche actualizo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez me he adelantado un poquito con la actualización ^^  
> Espero que os guste~

-¿Tienes idea de lo que le pasa a Jackson?

Danny y Stiles estaban junto a unas escaleras, muy cerca del aula de Química.

-Eh... ¿No?

-¿Es que no has visto cómo te mira?

Stiles volvió a negar con la cabeza, no sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros.

-¿Cómo me mira?

-Como si no pudiese decidirse entre paralizarte para así tenerte a su merced o comerte de un bocado. Crudo -puntualizó Danny, dejando a Stiles estupefacto.

-Vale... ¿Y crees que intentará algo?

Esperaba que la respuesta fuese negativa, pero nada en su vida era fácil.

-Ni lo dudes. Es Jackson. Siempre que se empecina en algo no para hasta conseguirlo.

Stiles se pasó una mano por su pelo corto y suspiró.- Eso no le va a gustar a Derek...

Ante esto Danny se le quedó mirando algo acojonado.

-¿Derek? No te referirás a Derek Hale, ¿verdad?

-Pues sí...

-Vale, tenemos que hacer algo -tiró Danny de su brazo, dirigiéndose hacia la clase.- Intentaré hablar con Jackson.

Fueron a entrar, pero entonces Stiles le detuvo y murmuró para que sólo él le oyese.

-Jackson sabe que Derek y yo estamos... liados.

Le oyó tragar saliva, apartándose para sentarse en su sitio, junto a Jackson. Stiles entró tras él y tuvo que buscarse otro sitio, ya que el suyo -junto a Scott- estaba ocupado por Isaac.  
Haciendo una mueca fue a sentarse con Erica, que le recibió con una maliciosa sonrisa a la que ni se molestó en corresponder.

-Así que Derek y tú... ¡Quién iba a decirlo! -murmuró la chica casi en su oído.

-No es como si estuviese encantado con la idea -cogió un par de cosas de encima de la mesa y empezó a hacer el experimento cuyas instrucciones se encontraban escritas en la pizarra.

-Estarás de coña, ¿no? Cualquier persona querría tener una oportunidad así con él. No, de hecho _mataría_ por tener un mínimo de su atención.

-Yo no soy "cualquier persona".

Stiles se encogió de hombros y mezcló dos sustancias sin poner demasiada atención. Y de repente tenía la mezcla en una mano, quemándole.  
Sobra decir que gritó como una nena. El profesor Harris se precipitó sobre él con una maldición y un trapo para quitarle eso de la mano, le hizo levantarse, le colocó la mano bajo el grifo de agua fría y tras dejársela ahí apenas unos pocos minutos, le urgió para que fuese a la Enfermería a que le aplicasen una crema para quemaduras. Le envolvió con cuidado la mano con otro trapo y se giró hacia la clase.

-Necesito un voluntario para acompañarle.

Stiles lo vio venir antes de que ocurriese. Jackson se puso en pie con toda su chulería y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Ese soy yo.

-Jackson, ¿qué narices haces? Siéntate -tiró de su camiseta Danny, pero Jackson no le hizo el menor caso, soltándose sin más y yendo hacia Stiles.

Cuando llegó a su altura, le puso una mano en el hombro sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera.

-Vamos, Stiles.

-No, ya puedo yo solo...

-De eso nada... -apretó más su hombro haciéndole encogerse ligeramente de dolor.- Venga, hay que curarte esa mano.

Finalmente Stiles se dejó arrastrar hasta la salida de la clase. Ya en el pasillo se deshizo de su agarre casi con violencia.

-No sé qué te propones hacer, Jackson, pero yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces o podrías acabar muy mal. Conoces a Derek y sabes de lo que es capaz -Stiles ni siquiera pestañeó mientras hablaba.- Mírame bien, Jackson. ¿De verdad merezco tanto la pena como para arriesgar así tu cuello?

El chico se permitió unos minutos para evaluarle bien, tras los cuales habló.- Tal vez no. Pero esto se ha convertido ya en algo personal.

Stiles se cruzó de brazos mirándole acusador.

-Hace tiempo que lo es.

Sin decir una palabra más, Jackson le agarró del codo volviendo a arrastrarle consigo hasta llegar a la Enfermería, que estaba convenientemente vacía. Convenientemente para Jackson, claro.  
Este le empujó hacia una de las camas, provocando que Stiles cayese de boca sobre esta. Cuando se fue a dar la vuelta, Jackson estaba justo encima, descamisándose.  
Stiles entró en pánico.

-¿Qué... ? Hemos venido por lo de mi mano, ¿recuerdas? No necesitas desnudarte para ponerme una crema...

-Depende del sitio donde vaya a ser aplicada, ¿no?

Y no estaba de broma. El miedo que Stiles sentía aumentó cuando notó las manos de Jackson en la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

- _Oh, Dios mío_. Tienes que estar bromeando... ¿Por qué a mí? -su voz se quebró ligeramente y cerró los ojos, esperando algún tipo de milagro.

-Estás muerto, Whittemore -se escuchó de pronto en el lugar, y el tiempo se detuvo. O más bien fueron las manos de Jackson sobre su cuerpo.

 

**-+- Continuará -+-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El martes por la noche publico el próximo!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic.  
> Espero que os siga gustando ^^

-Si vas a matarle por lo menos que sea fuera del instituto y que parezca un accidente -Stiles le echó un vistazo a la cara ensangrentada de Jackson e hizo una mueca-. Oh, tío, eso dejará marca. ¿Se puede ser más animal?

- _Stiles_... -dijo Derek, aunque sonó más como un gruñido-. Casi te viola.

-Vamos, claramente sólo intentaba asustarme y de paso provocarte a ti. No iba a hacerlo de verdad.

Ni él mismo se creyó lo que acababa de decir, pero esperaba que sus palabras calmasen los ánimos homicidas de Derek y que dejase a Jackson por la paz. Funcionó.

-Si dices algo de esto te mataré. Y esta vez de verdad -le advirtió en un susurro amenazador.

Jackson asintió aterrorizado y salió corriendo. Stiles, por otra parte, suspiró y se sentó mejor en la cama, admirando la expresión tensa de Derek. Cuando éste se giró hacia él le vio mudarla a una preocupada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu mano? ¿Ha sido él? Voy a mat...

-Derek, tranquilo -le cortó Stiles mostrando una media sonrisa-. Me lo hice yo en clase de Química. Estaba algo distraído y me quemé.

Lo siguiente que supo es que Derek estaba arrodillado frente a él, poniéndole una crema en su mano herida y vendándosela.  
Eso hizo que su corazón se acelerase, porque siempre había oído cosas malas de Derek Hale y con él estaba siendo tan amable que costaba trabajo creérselas. De hecho, comenzaba a sospechar que ninguna era verdad y que lo único que tenía Derek de "malote" era su aspecto.

Stiles notó que su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de su mano y se estremeció. Entonces Derek le cogió por la nuca con su mano libre, con mucha delicadeza, y tiró de él hacia abajo para unir sus bocas en un beso suave.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez -susurró, esta vez acariciando su nuca con la yema de los dedos.

Stiles desvió la mirada, rojo como un tomate, y se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras asentía.- Lo intentaré.

 

Derek no dejó que Stiles condujese en esas condiciones, así que en cuanto acabaron las clases le arrastro hasta su lujoso coche y le dejó en la puerta de su casa.

-Te...

-Me llamarás. Lo sé -Stiles interrumpió lo que el otro pensaba decir.

-No iba a decir eso, pero te llamaré -soltó una risita Derek, metiendo la primera acto seguido.

Con la boca abierta de par en par, Stiles le vio alejarse. ¿Si no pensaba decir eso, entonces qué? "Te... " ¿Te veré mañana? ¿Te espero esta noche en mis sueños? No, la primera tenía más sentido. ¿Pero y si en realidad iba a ser un "Te quiero"?  
Negándose a pensar más en ello, se dio la vuelta para entrar en casa encontrándose frente a frente con su padre. Stiles se llevó tal susto que casi se cae de culo.

-¿P-papá? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Bu-bueno, yo... voy a... uh... Tengo deberes que hacer... -se recolocó la mochila y fue a pasar por su lado.

-Necesitamos hablar, hijo -le agarró por el brazo su padre, arrastrándolo consigo hasta la cocina.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -se sentó a la mesa. Su padre se sentó enfrente.

-¿De qué conoces a Derek Hale?

-Pues... va a mi instituto y recientemente hemos empezado a hablar...

-Y hoy te ha traído a casa.

-Prácticamente me obligó -le aseguró Stiles.- Yo quería coger el Jeep, pero él insistió en que no podía conducir con la mano así y...

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo?

La pregunta le pilló completamente desprevenido.

-¿Qué... ? Creo que te equivocas...

-La hija de uno de mis compañeros os vio _intimando_ junto a las taquillas y después uno de los coches patrulla pasó junto al parque que está cerca del instituto. Roger dijo que Derek te tenía abrazado por la cintura y que tú no parecías ni un poquito incómodo.

-¡E-estaba incómodo! Pero piense lo que piense o diga lo que diga él no parece dispuesto a parar, así que...

Vale, tenía que admitir que eso había sonado fatal, por lo que la pregunta que su padre le hizo justo después no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

-¿Te fuerza?

Stiles levantó un poco la mirada para observar el serio y tenso semblante de su padre. Estaba llevando su negación demasiado lejos y lo sabía. Tenía que empezar a adaptarse a su nueva situación. Después de todo, no era tan mala. Derek podía hacerle feliz.

-No, he sido un idiota. Eso no es lo que quería decir -suspiró entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa-. Llevamos... unos cuantos días con este tipo de relación. Y antes de que me preguntes te diré que desde el viernes por la noche; el día de la fiesta, sí. Yo no... -tragó un poco de saliva-. No sé cómo ocurrió, pero lo hizo. Y tienes que creerme, papá, pero a pesar de lo que muchos digan Derek es un buen chico. Me trata muy bien y parece que le gusto de verdad. Algo que no puedo decir de Lydia, que sigue pasando de mí y me rompe el corazón cada vez que...

-Stiles -su padre tuvo que cortarle-. Seamos sinceros, hace tiempo que dejaste de pensar en esa chica de ese modo. Y tal vez sea gracias a Hale, o no, pero lo has superado y de repente te has convertido en todo un hombrecito. Estoy feliz por ti, hijo.

-Sobre Derek, ¿no te importa que él y yo... ?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a meterme entre vosotros. Si tú estás bien con él entonces yo también lo estoy. Solamente me gustaría que intentases no hacerle daño. Ya sabes, después de lo de su familia...

Stiles asintió.

Conocía demasiado bien la historia de los Hale. Una noche, mientras Derek y su hermana mayor Laura se encontraban en una Convención en Nueva York, se produjo un incendio en su casa mientras el resto de la familia dormía. Únicamente logró salvarse su tío Peter, que quedó en estado de coma, aunque al cabo de un par de años se le diagnosticó _muerte cerebral_ por lo que hubo que desconectarle. Y entonces, justo cuando Derek creyó que todo había acabado, perdió a su querida hermana en un accidente de tráfico. Desde ese momento empezó a vivir solo en un pequeño apartamento en Beacon Hills. Nunca sonreía, vestía siempre de negro... Quizá nunca superaría todo aquello que la vida le había arrebatado. No obstante, Stiles se dijo que tal vez él podría hacer algo para aliviar el terrible vacío en su corazón.

-Nunca le haré daño -le prometió a su padre, encantado con que este estuviese más preocupado por Derek que por él.

-Bien, tráele un día a cenar -sonrió su padre antes de levantarse ambos y fundirse en un pequeño abrazo.

-Lo haré.

Inmediatamente después subió a su habitación. Tenía deberes que hacer -no había mentido antes- y esperaba una llamada.

 

**-+- Continuará -+-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicaré el último capítulo el jueves por la noche.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, gente!  
> Pues ya hemos llegado al final de este fic... Me da muchísima pena tener que despedirme, pero seguramente nos volveremos a ver en otro Sterek ^^ No obstante, ahora os dejaré con este último capi. En las notas finales diré todo lo que tengo que decir.  
> Disfrutad~

Se encontraba en la cama, sentado con la espalda contra el cabecero, estudiando para un examen de Historia que tendría al día siguiente. No era el primer día que estudiaba. De hecho parecía más un repaso; y es que se lo sabía absolutamente todo, por lo que estaba más que confiado.  
Al sonar su móvil pegó un bote en la cama. Lo cogió casi enseguida. El número no le sonaba de nada, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de Derek.

-¿Qué llevas puesto? -su voz sonaba unas décimas por debajo de lo normal.

Stiles reprimió una carcajada y dejó el libro a un lado, acomodándose mejor en su cama.

-No voy a entrar en ese juego, Derek. No te voy a contar nada por teléfono.

Entonces oyó un sonido que no pudo reconocer y de repente Derek estaba hablando de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Esta tarde me topé con una escena... muy interesante. Scott e Isaac en el coche de la madre de Scott _haciéndolo_ -bajó una décima de más su voz al decir eso último, si es que era posible.- Scott le estaba dando _tan fuerte_ a Isaac que todo el coche temblaba...

\- _Whoa, whoa_. No pensé que fueras de esos a los que les gusta mirar...

-Mira dónde tienes tu mano antes de hablar, Stiles, y atento a tu fuerte respiración -el silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea y Stiles supo que Derek había cortado la llamada.

Bajando la mirada se dio cuenta de lo que este había querido decir con aquello. Su mano izquierda había estado sobando descaradamente su entrepierna. Además de eso, notó otra cosa: estaba duro como una roca.

-Todo por culpa de ese cretino... -se lamentó por lo bajini bajándose de la cama para ir a buscar el paquete de kleenex que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Y sobre todo nada de tocarse con la ventana abierta y la persiana sin echar. ¿Qué es lo que te enseñan en ese instituto tuyo?

Tan acostumbrado como estaba a las repentinas apariciones de Derek, esa vez ni pegó un salto ni maldijo. Aunque también podía influir el hecho de que su padre se encontrase en casa. Su padre, el hombre que tenía acceso a todo el armamento de Beacon Hills; es decir, el Sheriff.

-Aparentemente lo mismo que a ti, ya que entras en casas ajenas sin haber sido invitado y por la ventana encima -Stiles ni se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Cogió un par de tissues y esperó a que Derek hablase.

-Sólo en la tuya... -susurró en su oído.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había ido acercándose a él poco a poco.

-Derek... -se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Te gustó mi pequeño relato acerca de Scott e Isaac? Bueno, no tienes que responder. Sé que _cierta_ parte de tu anatomía la disfrutó mucho... -Derek llevó una mano hasta su paquete y lo oprimió ligeramente mientras posaba los labios en su cuello, acción que provocó un estremecimiento en Stiles-. ¿Quieres que continúe donde lo dejé o que cuente uno sobre nosotros... ?

-Yo... Dios, Derek, para de hacer eso. Me estás volviendo loco...

Apenas podía hablar ni pensar. Estaba demasiado cachondo y necesitado.  
Derek había metido una mano por dentro de sus pantalones y masajeaba su miembro sin tregua. Stiles estaba seguro de que no tardaría en correrse si no paraba.

-Vamos a la cama... -consiguió que sacase la mano y le agarró de la chaqueta hasta sentarle en el borde de la cama. Entonces le quitó la chaqueta y la tiró en dirección a su escritorio. Después se sentó sobre sus piernas y dejó que le abrazase por la cintura.

-Estás muy participativo hoy...

-¿Eso te molesta? -Stiles subió sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con ellos, y acarició su nuca.

-Para nada. Me encanta... -se inclinó para besar con suavidad sus labios-. Pero no me lo esperaba.

-Ya... ¿Sabes una cosa? Tuve antes una conversación con mi padre... Sabe lo nuestro.

Derek se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó?

Eso sí que pilló a Stiles por sorpresa, ya que había esperado otro tipo de reacción por su parte, como que se lo quitase de encima y alucinase, o incluso que le gritase.

-Bien... Me dijo que te invitase a cenar algún día.

Y entonces Derek hizo algo que derritió el corazón de Stiles. Sonrió mostrando toda su blanca y perfecta dentadura, con sus ojos verdes brillando por la emoción.

-Será genial.

-S-sí... -musitó Stiles sin quitarle los ojos de encima-. Así que, esto que tenemos... ¿Qué es exactamente?

Derek le estudió con la mirada antes de contestar-. Definitivamente somos pareja.

Stiles asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

-Sí... -y por primera vez tomó la iniciativa y le besó-. Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero... me gustas, Derek.

-No esperaba menos -acarició este una de sus mejillas-. También tú me gustas, Stiles, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías.

-Sinceramente, al principio creí que estabas de coña.

Derek soltó entonces una risa ronca y se echó para atrás en la cama hasta quedar tumbado de espaldas, con Stiles sobre él.

-¿Quieres que sigamos con lo de antes... ?

Antes de que Stiles pudiese responder se escuchó escaleras abajo un "¡Stiles, baja a poner la mesa para cenar y de paso dile a tu novio que las puertas están para algo!"  
Ambos se miraron y rompieron a reír hasta que le oyeron de nuevo "¡Te quedas a cenar, ¿no, Derek?!"  
Este miró a Stiles y sonrió.

-¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, señor Stilinski!

Acto seguido salieron del dormitorio y bajaron cogidos de la mano. Ya no era necesario esconderse. Nunca más.

**+-+ FIN +-+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado kudos y se han molestado en comentar. Agradezco incluso a aquellos que han leído sin dejar nada de nada, porque soy así de guay (?) xDD  
> No, en serio, vosotros hacéis que quiera seguir escribiendo ^^  
> Os comento ya que estoy con otro Sterek largo (esta vez no es AU, no), que estará formado por un conjunto de drabbles que juntos contarán una historia. No os voy a decir nada más xP  
> Espero que este fic os haya gustado. Puede que os haya decepcionado por la falta de lemon... LO SIENTO, pero pensé que era mejor así. No todo es sexo en esta vida xDD  
> Y eso es todo, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS.
> 
> Hasta la próxima~ <3


End file.
